Divekick 2
Divekick 2 is the sequel to Divekick. It was made for the Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, PS3, & Steam. Playable Characters All of the characters from the first Divekick & the additional edition + version return, 8 new ones are introduced. *'Captain Kickbeard, '''a pirate character who has a clan of pirates who go one adventures with him. Back in his town, he and his clan had many Divekick tournaments and Kickbeard was a kicking master. He has 2 peglegs for his design, it says that he still has his old legs but he stuffed them up with cotton before the used them to compete in the tournament. His design slightly resembles Captain Stickybeard from Codename: Kids Next Door. *'St. Kick, a random guy who decided to go out as Santa Claus for the Divekick tournament. In his ending, he turns out to be a person named Jospeh Wilbur. Who is still in High School although he is currently taking a break from it. He is a parody of Santa Claus (Obviously). *'Kick Tron 3000, '''a mysterious robot built by an unknown person. He appears to have feet for hands and hands for feet, making him a unqiue fighter in the Divekick series. His head appears to resemble R.O.B.'s head but has a different body unlike R.O.B.. *'Buddhy, 'a buddhist monk. Buddhy has been studing divekick ever since he praticed it. He is the fastest character in the game overall. He is a pun of the name "Buddy" and "Buddhist". *'Slim Mr. N, 'Mr. N's alter ego. He appears to be a skinner version of Mr. N and shares the same moveset with his obese counterpart only with a higher jump and a slower kick. He is based off "Slim Bob" from Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *'DJ Kick-A, 'The DJ of the Divekick tournaments, he decided to get into the Divekicking action while he was composing the music for most of the battles that took place in the 2nd tournament (In which is this one). Although he is mostly into music, he just decided to get into the action for the heck of it. *'Dustin Weinburger, a character who was mentioned a few times in the first Divekick game. After recieving lots of fan letters from many fans, he decided to give players a chance for them to play as him throughout the Divekick series. *'Japanese Video Game Announcer', the final boss of the game. He replaces S-Kill as the final boss by firing him and making him into just a normal character. He marks as the first un-playable Divekick character that can be fought, but not played as. *'''Captain Falcon, '''the main character of F-Zero franchise. After competing in many Super Smash Bros. tournaments, he decides to compete in a different tournament (Which is obviously, the Divekick tournament). He is the second guest star in the Divekick series overall and is exclusive to the Wii U version. New Mechanics TBA Category:Games Category:Games done by WageGannon6 Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Steam Games